This invention relates generally to an improved carrying pack and more specifically to a pack which is useful in carrying photography equipment such as a tripod, in addition to other types of articles.
Photographers and others who work with tripods frequently have the need to move the tripod and associated equipment to a new location. At present, this is an extremely inconvenient and awkward procedure, primarily because of the difficulty encountered in handling the tripod. Due to its bulk, the tripod must usually be carried by itself, and two or more trips are thus required to transfer all of the equipment from place to place. Further, the camera mounted on the tripod usually must be removed in order to prevent it from being damaged when the tripod is carried to a new location.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a carrying pack which may be used to conveniently carry a tripod from place to place.
Another object of the invention is to provide a carrying pack for tripod which includes readily accessible pockets for containing various types of items such as photography gear and other articles.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a carrying pack of the character described that is constructed to easily accommodate movement of the tripod between the collapsed and erected position.
A further object of the invention is to provide a carrying pack of the character described that acts to stabilize the tripod when same is set up.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a carrying pack of the character described that may be quickly and easily attached to and detached from the tripod.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a carrying pack of the character described which serves as a convenient carrying bag for a wide variety of articles when detached from the tripod.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a carrying pack of the character described which does not interfere with normal usage of the tripod or the camera mounted thereon.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description of the drawings.